A HotchKiss Story
by BrOokeliciOus
Summary: AU: "Because a girl like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find......."


**AN: Now how evil am I? I am avoiding my other story and writing this. But Honestly, after seeing Tanya's reviews' , I don't feel like updating her stupid story. :( **

**So answer my poll, or UTS will be deleted. PLease give this story a chance though, because it's entirely mine, NAWT half of it being her's. :(  
**

**A HotchKiss Story**

_inspired by the Private novels._

_In dedication for Thomas Pearson. May he rest in peace._

_And may Arianna rot in jail_. :)

HotchKiss Boarding Academy

It was a game. A cruel, insane game that they played. Yet it was the only sliver of fun, they would ever find in this little hell hole they called Hotchkiss. Why did they do this? Things didn't use to be like this, though. Nope, everybody used to be friends with everybody. Everybody except me of course.

And now, everybody was blaming me for the suicide.

Me! Little old me, who had done nothing except loved. And lost.

But I'm taking this story way ahead. I mean _way_ ahead. Lemme begin at the seventh grade, when everything was sweet, pure, and innocent.

I was the new kid at Hotchkiss. Yeah, that's right, the kid who had to ask for directions and find a place to sit at during lunch. the kid who didn't know how her/his teachers were, the kid who had no friends. And with all this stress, came rage. I had learned in health that this kind of long term stress was not good for my "mental wellness". My teacher had told us to channel it somewhere, like to sports or art.

My way of "channeling" it was to play lacrosse. OK, fine, I admit that I didn't join lacrosse to channel my rage,but to make friends. Life is impossible without friends. Someone to talk to, someone to share your secrets with. Whatever. I had thought the first day, I don't need friends, I'll just focus on grades this year.

Things at home weren't to _la-dee-dah _either. Everyday, we struggled just to make ends meet. Just to buy school supplies. And clothes? Now don't even get me started on that. My mother wasted all our money on her drinks and constantly hit me. I usually stayed at my older brother, Kemp's house.

All this used to make me feel like shit, everyday of my life. I used waste away,wondering why I was born into this selfish world.

Even when Kemp got a raise from his job and I was able buy something from Hollister or maybe even skinny jeans from PacSun.

But back the story now; basically I was a loser. I didn't even try to make friends. I even told off this innocent little redhead. Ah. I remember the day like it was yesterday...

_"Hi, I'm Dylan Marvil." _

I had looked up from my pathetic lunch and flashed the finger at her and walked off.

Turns out she was in every single one of my classes.

Of course she avoided me, so once again, I was a loner.

And so the days passed by, dreary and boring.

Until... until I met _him._

Now I know what you're thinking, "Dear god, another love at first sight story."

Nope.

When I first saw him, I thought he was really... unattractive. He had short,small, brown hair and rough skin. His brown eyes were dull and flat. Yet there was something about him that was gnawing the heck out of me. I grew even more irrritated when i figured out that he was to sit next to me in Block, which was 2 periods of Language Arts and 1 period of History.

Perfect, just perfect.

Until he flashed a smile at me.

It was indescribable. Sweet and pure, there seemed to be no flirty-ness or anything. Just a friendly smile.

Then why was I suddenly hyperventilating and why couldn't I speak?

Could it be, that I was liking him , who didn't even look that good, even though he just smiled at me?

* * *

_ "Hey." He began, flashing that beautiful smile again._

**"Could it be, you're not that far."**

_"Ehmagawd, he has potential,but he needs ah-lot of work. Don't you think girls?_

**"Your the voice i hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing,"**

_"Shut up, Strawberry."_

_"I can protect myself you know."_

**"I need to find you, I gotta find you."**

_"Hey man, what sport do you play, checkers?" Derrick smirked._

_Even the blond guy with glasses laughed with him, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Plovert, the one who was nice to me!_

**"Your the missing piece I need, the song inside of me,"**

_"I don't like you like that!"_

"_Oh."_

* * *

_"No,C, please. Please don't leave. I didn't mean what I said. really!"_

_"But you said it, right?"_

"_You betrayed me, right?"_

He looked into my eyes, and walked away. That was the last time he spoke to me... to anyone. for that matter...

* * *

**"Tonight I'm finding a way"**

_"You gotta prove that you didn't kill him!"_

_"He's not dead, Layne!"_

**"To make the things that you say"**

_"I can't believe you like him." Kori laughed._

**"Just a little less obvious"**

_"Eww, who said I liked him? Gross."_

_**I didn't notice he was standing right there, his heart being flung to the ground and being repeatedly jumped on. The next day, he was gone, and spiritually, so was I.**_

_"It's all her fault he's gone. She broke his heart." Alicia said._

**I'll never understand...**

_"He committed suicide, you freak! And it's all your fault!" Layne yelled._

_"How could you say that, Layne? I thought you were my friend!"_

"_I don't wanna go to jail! And besides, you were never my friend to begin with!"_

Ouch.

**Everyone was against me...**

_"Poor him, first he was really happy, now that he had someone to love, but then his own _

_girlfriend called him ugly." Dylan fake- sympathized._

_I whipped my head and glared at Dylan._

_"Aww, did someone get angry?" She smirked._

* * *

**_Tenth Grade has now begun, and someone new has arrived._**

**Of course, you're still a loser.**

**_ You know you sensed some familiarity about him, but you only understand when he smiles..._**

A HotchKiss Story, coming soon...

* * *

Tell me what you think, and guess who the Main Characters are...

I know you might be confused, so I will help you.

The main character is talking for the first part. She is obviously a girl. :) Then it is the trailer, now that is really confusing, so try to read it slowly. You'll get it soon, and if not review me and tell me anything!!

_AN: Sorry if i'm a bit hyper..its just i can't wait to see what people think.. i'm also hoping that one of my favorite authors on FF, Wingzz, will read this.. i mean have you read Chemicals React? GENIUS!!_

Songs:

"Gotta Find You" by the lovely Joe Jonas :D

"Shameless" by the totally wicked All Time Low

You da Bomb, Alex!!

_Brooke_

* * *


End file.
